


amazing

by WattStalf



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Themes, Unhealthy Relationships, but keep in mind that hes in a sexual situation here and hes got that baby face, not tagging as underage because frattes age isnt known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ronaldo is an amazing man.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	amazing

**Author's Note:**

> ronaldo is a total shit and fratte is his bitch and i wanted to write a fucked up drabble about them I guess  
> 

Ronaldo is an amazing man.

Fratte really thinks that with all of his heart, has been entranced by the man from the very beginning, from the first day they met. He never in his wildest dreams expected any attention from him, and the fact that he gets so much now is really a blessing. Really, he is lucky to be in the position he is in, and he has no right to feel so guilty about it.

Ronaldo shoves two of his fingers into Fratte's open mouth, muttering, “Shut up,” when the younger man whimpers a bit too loudly. He has no right to feel guilty about any of this, even if there are those who would say that what they have is wrong. Even if it is...even if it is, it's what Fratte has always wanted, from the very beginning. He gags on the older man's fingers and reminds himself to feel proud, rather than guilty.

“Better than anything your sister gives me,” Ronaldo quietly grunts, jerking his hips, and Fratte lets out a quiet, muffled groan.

He shouldn't feel guilty about the things Ronaldo says about Fio either. It isn't his fault that things were never going to work out for them from the beginning, and it isn't his fault that his sister isn't enough for the man. He doesn't need to care that the things Ronaldo says are cruel, and he doesn't need to doubt that they're justifiable, that Fio really isn't good enough, and that she deserves everything said about her. Ronaldo is an amazing man, and if he says so...if he says so, then Fratte is just lucky to be his confidante, and he's very lucky to be the one that he comes to when Fio isn't enough.

There is nothing about this that he should feel guilty about, because this is what he wants. Even if he's doing something that he's always known to be wrong and even if Ronaldo says horrible things about Fio, he should not feel guilty. Even the plans that Ronaldo has shared with him, the things that he is going to have to do; he can't let himself feel guilty about those either, because they are for the best and he is lucky to have a part in them. This is what he wants.

It is amazing that someone like Ronaldo Galassia was brought in their lives, into  _his_ life, and that he married his sister but doesn't love her, that he is willing to do so much to help advance the family and that he wants Fratte to be the one to help him. It is amazing that he and Fratte are so close, that Fratte is the only one in on this plan and the only one trusted to help carry it out, and that Fratte is the one that Ronaldo comes to for all of his needs. He is truly an amazing man, and Fratte only wishes he could stop feeling guilty about all of this, so that he can truly begin to appreciate the important, amazing role he plays.

 


End file.
